


Influence

by PRabbit



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie finds two Elsen experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

“Heh heh heh.”

The day had long ended. Zacharie was surprised to find two little Elsen in an alley way. They fumbled, unsure and shaking at they partook in secret affairs. The merchant saw their hands hesitate and could only smile. Near the wall he stood watching. 

“Hhhhh…”

One had his hands up, awkwardly fidgeting among the other’s arms. Fingers stroked a nervous face, moving down. The other wrapping around a trembling waste. A kiss occurred, if one would call it that. Zacharie grinned, expression masking the cat mask. The Elsen cuddled, faces flushed red with wavering smirks from the unknown activity they were attempting to enjoy. Hands under clothes now, buttons left open. Zacharie found his own pants tighten as the precious workers moved lower.

“I’m sorry. Hhhh.”

“I, I don’t know how.”

They halted, far too embarrassed and confused. Turning away they blushed further and began to redress. Biting his lip at the idea churning in his mind, Zacharie stepped out.

“Hello friends.”

At once the Elsen straightened, jolting upright like a cat caught off guard. The merchant walked closer.

“No need to be worried. What you are partaking in is perfectly natural.” He cuppedhis hands, nodding. “But you appear to need some assistance.” His grin stretched from ear to ear. “Assistance I am more than happy to provide.”

The two Elsen looked at each other with insecure eyes before turning back to the merchant. Zacharie ringed his hands.

“We, we were just. Hhhhh…” They backed away, riddled with shame. “I don’t k, know.”

The alley ended in a dead end of stacked crates. The Elsen huddled near them with Zacharie’s ever grinning mask staring down at them. He closed in, arms blocking escape.

“Come now, friends.” A hand caressed the cheek of one Elsen, enjoying the smoothness. “I promise you will enjoy this.”

Now breathing heavy, the Elsen found themselves torn between their always overbearing fear and the prospect of the sweet unknown. 

“Hhhhhh. W, what do you want us to do?”

Zacharie chuckled and lifted his mask to his nose. The cryptic cat grin glowered over a twisted smile with teeth bared. Two hands now on the merchant’s Elsen of choice, fingers trailing down the back to a tight ass.

“Heh heh heh.” Zacharie kissed a trembling forehead. “Take off your pants.”

The Elsen complied, watched by the other who grew all the more eager. Zacharie looked up.

“You as well. Slowly.”

As they striped, the merchant nursed his erection in a sweaty hand before his own fingers clutched a zipper. He exhaled long at the sight of them bare from the waste down.

“Good. Heh heh heh.”

Against the wall he pinned his choice. Silk against his skin as he undid the tie, watching every nervous twitch of the Elsen before him. The shirt fell to the ground. His hungry gaze fell on the other.

“Lay back on those crates and open your legs.”

Still unsure, the Elsen obeyed, embarrassment showing as his legs shook. Zacharie turned the other, letting his erection push against a naked rear. His hands clutched the shoulders, shepherding the Elsen towards his coworker’s crotch. All the while the merchant smirked at the scene unfolding before him.

“Hhhhh!” The Elsen in his hands resisted. “Will, will it hurt?”

A tongue against his small shoulder. Zacharie kissed the neck moving up to the ear. “Just stay very still.”

Finger now grasping hair, Zacharie guided the Elsen’s head to the head of the other’s now stiff cock. Laying on his back, the other Elsen moaned at the touch of lips on his sensitive organ. Mumbling, the Elsen between two legs waivered at being so close to another’s genitals.

Zacharie kissed him again, voice hissing in anticipation. “Open your mouth.”

Lips trembling, the Elsen obeyed. Zacharie pushed him further so his mouth engulfed the other’s errection. A happy moan from the other left both Elsen excited. 

“Good. Very good. Doesn’t that feel nice?” The tie was raised. Zacharie kept his weight on the Elsen leaving his hands free. “Give it a lick, a kiss.” His own cock grinded against the now distracted Elsen in his grasp. “Here this will help.”

Tie in hand, Zacharie wrapped it around the laying Elsen’s errection, pulling the end. The pressure resulted in more groans stuttering out from an Elsen in ecstasy. Zacharie grinned at his handy work. Now he had plenty of time to fill his own needs. Amid moans, he reached down to grip his thick erection. The tip pushed against tight cheeks causing the Elsen under him to tense. 

“Shhhh.” He growled, to yearning to stop now. “Relax my little pet.”

He didn’t wait for the Elsen to understand. His first thrust rocked all three causing a cry to erupt from his bottom. The poor Elsen writhed between two bodies, a cock deep inside his small form. Laughing now, the merchant drove in and out while the Elsen under him tried to continue pleasuring the other with his mouth. Tears came to his eyes from the sudden sensation and he struggled. This made Zacharie all the more aggressive. He had never before fucked suck tight confines and was not about to let up . His hands weaved in the Elsen’s hair gripping tight while the other could do nothing but watch, lost in his own euphoria.

“Just keep licking, keep still.”

Zacharie tugged on the tie so hard it unraveled. Blood flowed again and the Elsen released over his terrified co worker. It sprayed over a shaking face, falling into an open mouth. Zacharie continued, moaning himself into the bare back of a now sobbing Elsen. Back and forth he thrusted, driving in his entire length each time. His release dripped out into he floor as he pulled out, chest heaving. The Elsen collapsed into the arms of the other, whimpering.

“Hhhhh. You, you ok?”

The other mumbled, still dumbfounded. Zacharie rose, leaving the two onto of each other. He tucked his member back into his pants, zipping up. A satisfied tongue licked lips. Still trembling, the other turned in the arms of his coworker. Wet from cum and sore he looked up at the merchant.

“Can. Hhhh. Can we do that again.. T, tomorrow maybe?”

“Heh heh heh.”


End file.
